Certain automotive vehicles, such as minivans and sport utility vehicles include second and third row seats for supporting vehicle passengers above a floor in the vehicle. There are times, however, when a vehicle operator will alternatively desire additional cargo space within the vehicle rather than the additional row or rows of seats. In these instances, storage or removal of the second and third row seats is required to provide the additional cargo space desired.
Space limitations leave few options for stowing both the second and third row seats within the vehicle. Attempts to fold both the second and third row seats into the floor can compromise seat design and comfort. In addition, stowing both the second and third row seats in the floor significantly compromises location of underbody components, including rear suspension, fuel system, exhaust system, spare tire storage and all-wheel-drive capability. It would therefore be desirable to provide a seat storage assembly for stowing both the second and third row seats, which would be compatible with new vehicle designs as well as existing vehicle underbody architecture.